A Fresh New Life
by Icysnowglobe121
Summary: You're a normal girl, just looking for something that seems to be alluding your life: Romance and "magical"(?) adventures. So life (or maybe MiM) decides to send you someone who will give you that, just 'cause you're so awesome and lucky. Guess who? Rated M cause I'm paranoid. Read and Review friends! I do NOT own Rise of The Guardians! Never have never will. A Jack x Reader fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Jack Frost

Winter. Christmas is near and you are excited. Snow is everywhere you look. There's probably enough on the ground to have a good snowball fight with your closest friends or the kids of the neighborhood. So you decide to stop being a loner in your room who stares out the window all day. Pulling on a nice warm jacket, comfortable fur boots and head downstairs. You pull out your phone and call your two best friends to come have a long needed snowball fight. They weren't doing anything and were at your house in 10 minutes.

"Mom, I'm heading out!" you yell while you were halfway out the door.

" Be back by seven! We have your father coming over for dinner today!" she hollered back.

You nodded back to her and ran out the rest of the way. You headed out with your friends to the park where the snow is accumulated the most. That's the great thing about living in Burgess. You get lots of snow every winter.

You met up with the kids at the park. They were already enjoying the icy cold day with making snowmen. Your friend's faces instantly brightened as they laid their eyes on the cute kids of the neighborhood. They ran off to play with the kids as you walked over to a good spot and started to make a small fort for yourself. It was quite peaceful until a snowball hit your back with an audible 'SMACK'. You froze. Everyone turned to look at you. You looked back at the area where the snowball came from, but no one was there. You shrugged it off as someone who ran off after the throw.

" M'kay, who threw that?" you calmly asked as you prepared a few snowballs yourself.

Everyone shrugged, but with a scared look in his or her eyes. They knew you would get even, somehow. And you did by throwing snow at everyone. And it had your desired effect.

They all ran away to prepare their own snowball arsenal behind a wall, which were begging to be taken down by a volatile throw by you, for revenge of course. Not because you wanted things to be fair. Oh no, it had to be for revenge. You sculpted snow "missiles" and hurled them at everyone. Lots of laughing and bursting of snow ensued as a war raged on. You teamed up in two groups, you and your friends versus the 8 kids. So far you had the least hits from them, and you were dominating. That is until they threw their saved up volley of snow, making kind of like a tidal wave aimed at you three. You all laughed as you were buried in a freezing cold. It was pretty heavy and dark, but you still were laughing with your friends underneath.

When the three of you stopped laughing, so did the kids. They got worried and went closer to dig you up. When a little boy named Josh ran to help, you popped out and tackled him to the ground. He gave a surprised yelp and fell down with you giggling. The others tried to run, but your friends, Emily and Cailee ran and tackled two other kids. The rest had gotten away back to their fort and started throwing snowballs at you to keep the "Yetis" away.

Once they had all calmed down and the three of you weren't considered "Yetis", you sat them all down to tell a story. Your friends had to leave because they had some chores to do. You decided to tell them about Jack Frost. How he controls snow and ice, how he brings winter to the rest of the world, and that he was the feeling you get when the cold hugs around you, nipping at your nose.

" Is there a Mrs. Jack Frost?" they all asked in unison.

" Hm, well, I don't know. There might be? Sorry, I've never seen her," you replied.

They all got excited when you ended Jack's story and started a story about Santa Claus, but their parents said it was late and they should go home. There was groaning and complaining about not wanting to go home just yet and wanting to hear my story, but with promises of dinner, they went home happily. You waved them all goodbye and started on my way home when you felt a chill run on your face, and it feeling especially cool on your nose. Huh, _Jack Frost is nipping at your nose._ You just shrugged it off as a cute coincidence and checked the time. **5:30**. You had a little while, so you pulled out your hidden sketchbook and pen from your jacket. (A/N you're a totally bad ass ninja =P)

The scene around you was very peaceful, the sky a medium dark blue, street lamps are on and flickering. You were pretty much oblivious to the rest of the world while drawing. After quite awhile, you looked at your phone, and it said **7:00.** You had to get home soon. You re-jacketed your book holding your finished drawing and walked home, oblivious to the pair of icy crystal eyes watching your walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians! It belongs to Dreamworks! Enjoyz! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unusual Day

You hurriedly walked through the cold, eager to get home, know that mom would scold you for being late. You were excited to see you father, who could come home often because of work.

Right before a turn, you tripped on a long wooden stick. You fell flat on you face and groaned. You heard snickering somewhere off behind you and turned around. The stick was still there but, erm…_ floating?_ You got up carefully and walked to touch it. It also seemed as if something was holding up the stick. The snickering had come to a stop, right when you touched whatever was "holding" the stick upright. Whatever it was ,it felt smooth, strong, and cold to your touch. Whatever it was, it disappeared in a gust of wind. It almost felt like you were holding person's cheek, but you didn't have a lot of time to dwell on it, as you had to get back home for dinner. For some reason you wanted cold food, in cold weather? What was wrong with you tonight? First, snowballs out of nowhere, tripping over floating sticks, and people you couldn't see?

You were so lost in thought, that you didn't notice that a person was right in front of you, and you slammed right into their back. Falling backwards on your bum, you flailed in vain hopes of keeping your terrible balance. You glued your eyes shut, waiting for your bum to meet cold, wet cement, but it never did. You peeked one eye one to find that 1) you were being held up by someone. 2) That person was a friend of yours, Dashiell, who just smiled and helped you get into a standing position.

You two weren't overly familiar with each other, but were friends nonetheless. He was the main pitcher for the schools baseball team, a straight A student, and wasn't too bad in the looks department or personality-wise from what you know and have heard. He was tall, slightly tanned, had a flop of straight light brown hair, and darkish green eyes. His eyes were boring into yours, his smile slightly amused at your blushing face.

"Thanks," you muttered as you squirmed out of his iron like grip. It resulted quite badly, as his hand was now right below you chest, and his face even closer to yours now. You gulped, very obviously, as he visibly flushed in the face and let you go.

"Uh, so…"

"Yeah."

" I gotta get home. So bye," you said quietly.

" Hey, uh, (f/n). D-Do you, ya know, maybe, want to hangout sometime?" he asked with a very nervous stutter.

You smiled. " Sure, why not?"

He smiled in turn and said, " I'll call you," and then walked away. You couldn't wipe the stupid smile off your face as you continued to stroll at a leisure pace, back home.

* * *

Clicking the door open at **7:15**, you stalked in as silently as you could. When you saw that no one was around in the living room, you ran up to your room up the stairs. You flopped down on your nice, fluffy bed and kicked of your boots and flung them away.

" (F/n)? Are you home yet? I heard the door!" your mother called.

" I'M HERE! What, is it time for dinner? Is dad here?" you asked.

" Yes, and yes. So get down here already," she coaxed. You took off my jacket and slightly shivered. You never realized it, but it was like a chill was following you around. You ran back downstairs and into the kitchen. You were met with happy and warm looks from your parents. You smiled just as warmly right back at them. Dinner was already laid out and your plate empty, just waiting to be filled with steak, mashed potatoes, and (your favorite vegetable). You smiled even wider as you got a seat next to daddy, who was sitting happily. You promptly sat down and ate. It was quiet and peaceful, just talking about how everyone was doing or talking about dad's work. And then dad had to pull a father stereotype.

" So, sweetie, there aren't any… special boys in your life are there? Because, if so, I need to meet him and make sure he won't hurt you." He said warningly. Mom just perked her ears and started to take further interest

You rolled your eyes at him and mom. 'Parents' you thought with a huff.

"No! Sheesh. Just. Friends! I only have friends. And positively no. Love. Interest." you replied, slightly angry.

They held their hands up in defense / a sign of defeat. "Hey it was only a question. Calm yourself, Eiago." He said with a slight snicker. Mom gave an inward smile and your face just stayed neutral. It was a joke from the Disney movie you loved as a kid, _Aladdin_.

Dinner was now finished and you now were helping with the dishes. It went by in a flash and you ran back upstairs to your room with your favorite dessert. You sat down, contemplating your new, friendlier relationship with your classmate. Wonder why a popular guy like him wants to hang out with you, kind of a wallflower, not really 'in' with the groups.

Still pondering about his reasons, you put away your dirty dishes and went to the bathroom to wash up. You came back out feeling fresh and free of all thoughts, yet pretty tired as well. You crawled into the crisp, clean sheets and quickly fell asleep, thinking about you unusual day.

* * *

A/N: **Hey guys, sorry about all this filler crud. My apologizes. First Fanfic. I know not an excuse, but I want to make sure that everything is going to be well explained. So if you have any questions, constructive criticisms, or reviews, throw 'em at me! I don't exactly like flames, but for the sake of my writing having a chance at getting better, I can take it! So, yup! R&R! It makes all writers feel happy, especially a newbie like me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Wow, I just checked the views for mah story and I've got about 100! . You people are amazing! Thanks are in order to LeoHowardLover1025, antavrilover685, Jadewest001, Inlovewithsongs, meathecat, and DreamingofReading as my first followers of this story and favorites! I re~ally appreciate it! It's the best feeling when someone does something like that on a story that pretty much sucks right now! I (sorta) promise that it will get better in time. I have so many ideas and problems to put you through, -evil cackle-. **

**You: QUIT RANTING AND F-ING START ALREADY! Jeez.**

**Me: Cowers in fear and diligently starts to type.**

**You: Better! –You hop on Bunnymund's back and race back to your house to read some more.**

**Me: Read and Review! Please! One minute (or two) of type-ede-type ness makes my writing fuel burn even more then it does now! **

** Chapter 3: The First Date (?)**

The next morning, you awoke to the sound of the family Lexus driving off and the little pitter-patter of intricate snowflakes on your bedroom window. Stretching your arms up above your heads, you literally rolled out of bed and landed loudly on the floor. But you always had random pillows there. Needless to say, you're pretty weird, even in your own eyes.

You had dressed yourself in a navy blue T-shirt with a gray hoodie over and a pair of thick blue jeans. You pulled on a clean pair of socks and head downstairs to the kitchen to make yourself breakfast.

You found a quickly scrawled note posted on the refrigerator that said:

_Dear (F/n),_

_I've got to go back to work again, but this time it's a business trip. I won't be back for quite awhile. Not sure when I can come back here, but I'm probably already on the plane while your reading this. Your mom went out to her newest job. She said she wouldn't be back until around 9:30. Be good!_

_-Pops._

You tossed the note in the bin. Flinging open the fridge, you discovered a PP&J sandwich waiting for you with your name on it. You happily took the food, unwrapped it, and gobbled it down. Now that you had food in your system, you marched into the living room and turn on you favorite show. Not knowing how long you watched, a call from your phone snapped you out of you daze. It said 'Dashiell'.

"Hello?"

" Hey (F/n). I'm going to the skating rink with a few friends. Wanna come with?"

You automatically smiled. Maybe this guy was pretty cool. " Sure. When?"

" What is it? 11:30? In about 45 minutes I guess."

" Cool. See you then."

He hung up, but you thought you heard snickering in the background from wherever he had called you from. Whatever. Finish this one show and then leave.

Dash's Point of View

Waiting outside in front of the rink, the snow had stopped. Dashiell stood with a few teammates who had brought their girlfriends as if it were some sort of giant group date. When they had remembered that he had no special girl, they had talked about inviting the girl he saw yesterday, (F/n).

He smiled at the memory. She was so cute with a blush on her face and when she squirmed in his arm. Her skin was insanely cold (for a human), though it was _winter_. What wouldn't be cold around Burgess during this time? Unless she was an alien. That's the only thing he could think of that was reasonable in any way, shape, or form.

He looked at his wristwatch. _**12:10. **_She would be here soon enough.

" Hey D. Whassup?"

I turned to find a good friend, Sora, staring at me with a smug look on his face. He had some girl hooked on his arm. I didn't recognize the girl. Must be some random pick-up.

" Hey Sora. Not much. How's soccer lately?"

"Not much. Just practicing for the next season."

Dashiell nodded in return and went back to looking for his ***AHEM* **date.

"Soo, where's the girl?"

"Right there," he said with a smirk as you were running towards him, slightly out of breath.

Back to your POV

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The show I was watching got really good and I was eating food and-"

"(F/n), Its perfectly fine, you're not late at all, you're just on time." He said cutting you off of your obsessive rambling.

You gave a small smile as he held out his arm for you, like an English gentlemen. You took his arm as he led you into the large, white and blue building. Bright light invaded your eyes and laughter found it's way into your ears. Looking at this huge rink, you started to remember cute little memories of you and your friends coming here once in a while, though lately, you hadn't.

As you waited in line to rent a pair of skates, something caught your eye. A boy with chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes was skating alone. It looked like he was some sort of professional, what with his jumping, twirling, and even skating backwards (Since when was that possible). What really confused you is that he didn't catch anyone else's eye. They all skated around in circles, talking and giggling to each other, but no one else looked at him. He was in the goddamn center of the ice! How was everyone missing him?

You were so mesmerized by him you didn't realize Dashiell was waving his hand in your face, asking your shoe size. You snapped back to reality and told him. He handed you a pair of black and white skates and you walked over to the nearest bench. You put them on and wobbled over to the ice, where it looked like you were the best skater out of all of them.

Everyone was always hanging on to the railing, or tripping and falling on their arses. Only you, that guy Sora, and Dash (you decided to nickname him) were the only decent skaters in the group. So naturally for them, they decided to race against each other as you watched. Two full laps around the rink and whoever finished first, won.

You laughed loud as they both fell on their butts at the same time after they tried to pass each other up. Dashiell got up first and ended up winning.

The skylight had darkened around you as Dash walked you home from the rink. You had fun, unsurprisingly, and learned a lot about each other. Like how his family came up from being farmers to great lawyers and businessmen. Or how he hated math, science, bad blue cheese (that was a long story) and other little petty things.

The walk back was shrouded in comfortable silence as you looked at the beautiful scenery around you. It really made you want to run back home, get your sketchpad, and just draw until you sleep. It really was fantastic.

" You okay?" he asked.

" Yeah, just fine. The view right now is amazing."

" I think the view right beside me is a lot more amazing," he replied with a smirk and a slight eyebrow waggle.

Rolling your eyes and lightly blushing, you punched his arm lightly and he chuckled.

The rest of the way was noisy with laughter as he kept making you laugh with witty jokes and terrible puns. You reached your door too soon for your liking.

" If your going to ask me too hang out again, how about tomorrow? I'm free," you said.

He gave a brilliant smile. "That would be awesome. Pick you up at three?"

" Sure thing. See you," you replied as you walked through your door.

Upstairs in your warm, comfy bedroom, you laid on you bed. It was snowing again, but lightly, as night befell the world. You had washed up and were ready for bed. You kept thinking about if you had feelings for Dash and if he had feelings for you even. And so that's how you fell asleep.

While you were sleeping, you window opened enough for a boy, about 18 years of age, to get into your room. The wind had carried up, and left him gently on your windowsill. He smiled at your sleeping form; left an ice encased rose, and left as soon as he came.

**Like it? Love it? Needs improvement? PM or leave me a review! So, super special thanks to DreamingofReading for my very first ever review! Love you so much! *Hands over a happiness bar.* So I've only gotten one of those so far and it would really be great if I got some more! Peace~**

**-icysnowglobe121**


	4. Chapter 4

HOLY COW I LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWERS! You guys boost my self-esteem SOOO much it is crazy. I was checking my emails and Started screaming and grinning like crazy, my mom threatened to call animal control on me so I stopped, but then yelled into a pillow to get out the rest of my excess joy. OH My GoD. It made me jump right onto word document and write this chapter in like 1 hour. Now onto the reply for my awesome guest reviewer this time!

So, OMGOMG Wizbef. You are too kind my friend. Too kind. Both your reviews had gotten through; I just didn't know how to moderate it so sorry! .. I'm happy that this story is actually relating to a viewer actual life, its almost based on mine minus the Jack Frost and stuff. Oh well. Actually I had to look at so many Jack x reader fics before I got the confidence to do this, it was crazy. Lol Studying is what you could call it I guess. Hope that sunburn gets better! :/ (P.S. I will get all burgess kids to appear, especially Jamie! )

Kay enough happiness ranting, onto the chapter! _Told from Dashiell's point of view_. (P.S.S. Watch 'Hello' with lyrics(!) by SHINee before reading. I suggest the one by BillBoardKpopMnet. It fits my chapter pretty well I think. )

Chapter 4: Ask her Already!

Maybe it was her hair. She had the most amazing hair. Or her eyes. When I had first seen her, and talked to her, those beautiful (e/c) orbs had caught my attention and stole my breath.

Sora had asked me why I chose her for our outing. I couldn't give him a reply. I lied to him and just said cuz she's hot. He nodded and left with his girl-whore. I still don't understand why she looked and was so amazing. Her personality shone to be like one of the most unique in the world to me. I guess those are the kinds of compliments she might deserve.

I walked out my front door, yelling that I'll be back before 5 to my 12 year old little sister. Wearing a black and green plaid shirt and blue baggy jeans, I strode out to pick up the girl.

I knocked lightly at her door and 2 seconds later; she came to the still locked door and smiled at me. She was cute, wearing a blue skirt and hoodie, with a wet rose in her hair. She smiled and we walked out together. She kept fumbling with the rose, and I just had to ask.

" What's with the rose?"

She smiled a little. " It was on my art desk. Dunno how it got there, but it's so pretty."

We decided to see MIB 3 at the closest theater. The movie was good and I think that we both enjoyed it. We had lunch at (your favorite restaurant) and the day ended.

As we were walking home, I decided to ask her a question that Sora had told me to ask.

" Willyoubemygirlfriend?" I blurted out quickly. She looked surprised at first, but eventually gave a small nod. She still had that gaping look of bewilderment on her face, so I decided to replace it with a blushing face as you leaned in and pecked her check.

I'm telling you, the look she had on her face was totally worth the slap on the shoulder she just gave me. (LOL, Machoist…).

Ok guys, I am now OFFICIALLY done with filler shit. From the next chapter on is _all story time!_ Eugh, you have no idea how happy this last, crappie chapter makes me. Dam all the stuff before now was all complete SHIT, and it made me happy that like; my worst writing had gotten past the bar set by you viewers. M'kay, Byez!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Memories**

Things had been going okay between you and Dashiell. Sure, once in awhile, he would have to cancel the few dates you guys ever had (he was so edgy about this topic, but you trusted him… errr), but he was so nice whenever he could spend time with you. But when these gifts started to come along, you asked him about it. His expression couldn't have possibly been anymore confused and astonished. So this obviously told you that this romantic, amazing gift wasn't from him.

You wish you knew who that rose was from.Otherwise, maybe you could find out if he was the same one who kept giving you nice gifts. First the rose, then an ice butterfly hairclip, and then the steel heart locket necklace. The one thing in common with them all was; they all were frozen and always on your art desk.

You adjusted your navy blue jacket and jeans and headed out the door, on your way to the park. Dashiell was busy again, so you decided to go to the park and sketch. You strode out into the cold; frozen water drops deciding to shower your warm self. Shivering, you hugged your arms closer and clutched you pad tighter as you made you way over the ice-covered sidewalk. The stroll was quite refreshing, the cool wind blowing in your face, slightly whipping your (h/l & h/c) hair.

Reaching your destination of the park bench, you sat down on the weathered wood that was unsurprisingly not wet at all. Just frosted over. The design was intricate, like it always was on this particular bench. Never on any other. Probably the best reason why this was your favorite bench ever. A cute little memory appeared in your wandering mind; the day you "met" Jack Frost. On a winter day very much like this one.

_Flashback!___

_Snow crunching underfoot, you had marched onwards. Angry puffs of air blew from your mouth as you trekked. 'Can't believe she thinks I can't be on my own for 1 freakin hour.' Your 16-year-old self thought angrily as you marched onward toward Emily's household. Really, mother had such a thick skull sometimes. _

_Stomping forward, you slowed to a halt, as the air grew slightly warmer. Deciding to sit down and enjoy the rare warmth, you stalked over with a smile to the nearest bench. The wind tossed your (h/c) (h/c) hair around your face. It whipped at your eyes for quite awhile, making it kind of hard to see. That's when the air started to blow almost violently as the frost patterns became more prominent on the aging wood. Soon, the air stung your eyes so you had to look away. Slightly scared, you forced yourself to look back. What you saw took your breath away._

_A boy about 17 or 18 years old was now sitting next to you. He wore a blue hoodie, which were covered in icy frost and a pair of brown canvas jeans. What you found strange, though, was that he was barefooted. In snow. Isn't he cold? Well, whatever. His skin was creamy pale and he had white hair, even whiter than the snow around the two of you. His facial features seemed kinda mischievous and… not one take you for rude, but dopey, like he would laugh at the corniest and worst joke.( Or just easily amused… forget I said anything)_

_He stared at you for a while, until he realized that you were staring as well and he lightly blushed. You followed suite._

" _It's just a coincidence. Just a coincidence," he muttered under his breath. His voice was smooth like silk._

" _Sorry if this sounds rude, but what is just a coincidence," you asked attractive stranger._

_He seemed to be dumbfounded. His eyes widened at your assumed unexpected response. You raised your eyebrow at this, but didn't say a word until he spoke._

" _Y-You… you can see me?" he mumbled questioningly._

" … _Yes…? And why do you just keep mumbling."_

_He just looked at you, his pale, pink lips opened and face contorted in what looked like disbelief. He suddenly stood up and ran around in circles_** screaming**_ "A believer~~!"_

_You stood up too, but slowly and looking at this guy, who either had hypothermia like you thought, or he escaped from a mental hospital and needed to go back. Desperately. Shaking the excess snow from your hair and walking towards the undetermined psychopath, you gave him a tap on the shoulder when he had faltered in his rounds. He turned and looked at you with a smile that would have shamed the Joker._

" _Do you have hypothermia or something? Did you escape from the mental hospital or are you some creep?" you asked with a slight hint of sarcasm in your tone. Half of you was just joking, the other completely dead serious._

" _All of the above. So sorry to disappoint," he replied. His silk voice just oozed a joking tone. Well._

_You both snickered and looked at his eyes. They were quite mesmerizing. Crystal blue pools were his eyes, and you were drowning badly. You didn't believe in Love at First Sight. It was so cheesy. It was overused. It was downright tacky. But you thought it was happening right now. To you. Oh goodness gracious. _

"_I'm (y/n). (Y/n) (l/n),"You said sticking your hand out to shake._

_He gave a blinding white smile. "Jack Frost at your service" he said with a very exaggerated bow. _

"_Nice name?" you said with a hint of confusion in your voice. What kind of person has a last name of frost?_

_He gave a small pouty face. " Don't you have anything to awe about to the bringer of winter?"_

" _There is something. I still think you need to go to the mental institute."_

" _So you really don't have enough imagination to think that __**maybe **__I could be the winter spirit people sing about in certain Christmas carols?"_

_You thought about your response for a few second. " Unfortunately for the both of us, I think I'd have to say yes. Now can you please pinch me and tell me I'm dreaming?"_

Jack shook his head. He seemed to think for a second, before his face lit up again, with an even stupider grin.

"_Well, you, Madame, are about to get so much imagination," he said with a foolish and off British accent. He rocketed upwards into the air, and… into the air?_

_You stared in shock, as Frost floated before you, in the air. Your mouth agape, you reached out to touch his hand that was held out for you. His pale skin was freezing. _

_His hand clasped your warm one and pulled you closer to his body. Instinctively, you wrapped you arms around his torso, and you instantly blushed. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it. Though you did find a faint smirk on his face._

_He murmured something incoherent and you both flew up higher and higher. Something about the wind bringing them up. Screaming silently, you closed your eyes and buried your face into his chest you felt him tense up slightly, but he relaxed after a little while._

_When you found the courage to open your eyes, your breath caught in your throat. Snow was falling lightly over a wonderland of an icy town. The sun was hitting the world just right so that it was sparkling from where you were._

" _Okay, I got to admit, this is pretty cool," you said, barely audible. He gave a small smile while watching your eyes dart around, trying to get a good look at everything. _

_Your eyes locked on his eyes. He leaned in closer until-_

_End Flashback !_

You shook your head. Turns out that it was a dream from two years ago when you fell asleep on the couch while being angry at mom. It was really was a pointless dream memory, but it felt precious.

Closing your eyes, your relaxed into your now slightly wet seat and let the wind whip at your hair and fell into a light sleep.

Mysterious Persons POV

Walking down the sidewalk, staff in hand, I'd have to say I felt strangely at peace. Ever since the disappearance of the Boogerman, more children have been able to see me. It's been great! I still have my favorites, (the Burgess kids) whom I was on my way to see right now.

Flying has always been my best sport. In 300 years, I had never found anything better. Well, maybe making snow fall and sledding might be on par, but I find myself fonder of flight. (Okay, stop rambling about flying, idiot.)

The sky above the clouds was dark and clear, stars stuck out like a sore thumb as they glowed and lit up the atmosphere. The air was clean and crisp and surprisingly cold, even against my skin.

Landing softly on solid ground, my bare feet stumbled slightly. I had put myself into Jamie's favorite park. He liked it here because this is where they held the Easter Egg Hunt every year. I strolled over to my personal park bench. During winter, I had it covered with frost at all times so people wouldn't want to sit there. All except one particularly curious girl. That really pretty girl who likes to sketch during her free time.

Her name? (F/N). I would just see her walk by a lot when I was around, playing with Jamie.

I looked back at the park bench. Think of the devil and the devil shall appear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya guys! So school has started back up and I'm a little bummed and a little happy. I won't be able to write as often. Lol I'm lazy as it is, but now I have an actual reason not to write… :)… Ugh watching and laughing at TheRunawayGuys had occupied all my days during summer… Hey don't judge, I have no (social) life so I'm bored. BTW if anyone sees any references from them in a future chapter (I won't tell you when), you get a prize! The early bird will get the digital worm prize. But you have to review and tell me while logged in please! Tell me what Let's Play it if from and who says it the most!It has to be specific! Now go! Read!**

Chapter 6: Give it a Chance!

With no particular though in your mind, you had let sleep overtake you in the park. Not your best idea. You dreamt of delicate snowflake on your face as you were lying in the park. Your parents were somewhere off to your left, talking about business. Your friends were right beside you, making snow-angels and other stuff. Dash lay beside you, holding your hand and giving you a soft smile.

Suddenly, everything was quiet. You peeked one eye to find everything covered in blackish blue sand. You sat up; frightened by the sight of everyone you cared about at all just frozen in place, faces stuck in a smile that was now creepy, with all the strange crawlies all over them. _How was this sand black and moving?_

A large blob of the sand gathered together and began to take shape. It grew to a lithe figure of a boy, about 17 or 18. It had pure white hair, a blue hoodie, brown canvas pants, and carried a wooden shepherd's staff. His skin was made of the dark sand matter shit that scared you, and his eyes were that of a brilliant blue of ice. He looked… he looked like your imaginative version of Jack Frost! _What the fuck?_

" Hello girlie. You've grown quite a lot haven't you? Since I last saw you. Your fear always felt the best," The boy said. His smile was sick and twisted. You were paralyzed with fear. Your throat was dry and you were focused on his smile. It was truly awful.

" You know, ever since your sister died in that car crash, you've had the most fearful nightmares when I blessed you with them. It was _absolutely wonderful_, " He chuckled out. Wide-eyed, you tried to move away from him, but it was futile. He had you trapped in a metaphorical cage of absolute terror. This must be the man. The man who appeared in all of your nightmares, but never showed his face.

"Pitch Black," you muttered out before he sent a swirl of sand at you and you plunged into a bottomless pit. Everything went dark.

You awoke to a large chill over the entirety of your body. Slowly opening your eyes, you had to squint because the light was blinding. You weren't happy to see bright blue eyes, identical to your nightmare. In fact, you gave off a loud scream that the neighbors could probably call the police on.

**AWFUL FILLERS! I know, and I'm sorry. But with school (which is also kinda my muse…) I will be writing shorter and less frequently. Maybe. I don't really know, just note that I have no set scmehduele. So yeah.**

**On a more sour note, I am a little, just a little disappointed, with the amount of feedback. I work very hard on this! English isn't my first language! So please, I fear that I am doing horrible and you awesome reviewers are just being really kind to me. Tell me how I'm doing…. Please?**


End file.
